


Curiously killed the cat

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2017 One-shots [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Australian Grand Prix 2017, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Lewis wants to know why Sebastian keeps touching his car.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Found this on my phone XD

"Why are you always so interested in my car?"

Lewis' voice breaks Sebastian from his thoughts as he turns to the man in question.

"I was just interested, that's all." Sebastian replies, a small smile lighting up his face.

"Right." Lewis drawls. "So you weren't trying to gain information to send to Ferrari?"

"Me? Never." Sebastian puts a hand over his heart like he was morally wounded by the accusation. "I would never do that."

"Really? Because you seemed quite keen on touching the car." Lewis responds getting closer to Sebastian.

Sebastian walks backwards as Lewis gets closer and finds his back hitting the wall as Lewis gets into his personal space.

"There was something else you could have touched." Lewis murmurs, painstakingly close to kissing Sebastian. "Me."

And then Lewis closes the gap and kisses Sebastian, feeling the Ferrari driver melt into the kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
